


Everything stays, but it still changes

by GucciRhymesWithDucky



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GucciRhymesWithDucky/pseuds/GucciRhymesWithDucky
Summary: Hanzo wakes before his brother.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 5





	Everything stays, but it still changes

Hanzo woke with the smell of beer about his nostrils—the impression of straw-dry bleached hair clutched in his fingers—the taste of his brother's sweat, his brother's come, lingering on his dry tongue. He licked his lips and the taste vanished. He had been wearing that cologne he used to wear. His muscles taut, his skin so warm.

He shifted his head and looked at his brother's back. The lights along his neck were dim. His dark hair splayed on the pillow. He was—like Hanzo—showing the first wisps of gray around his temples. It matched well his new colors, all white and hard silver. Hanzo might never understand how Genji did not resent everything he had lost. Hanzo wanted to scream—for everything he had lost.

**Author's Note:**

> For "100 words of incest + dreams." Kept this one real short and sweet (even for me lol).
> 
> Title is from Adventure Time. My apologies to Rebecca Sugar.


End file.
